Blue?
by UndeservingHero
Summary: Dean's got an itch in his skin and Cas might be able to help.


Felt like it was crawling around under his skin. He hated this feeling. It had nothing in it he wanted. Nothing but the warning and he wished Mother Nature had figured out a better way to tell her favourite species that something really fucking off was about to go down.

Something big was about to happen, and he had no fucking clue what it was and it was about to drive him crazy. He'd been feeling like this for days. Days of the ache in his stomach that felt like snakes had made a cozy ass nest in his belly where they were worming around. It was the grossest thing he'd ever felt and he'd felt the squelch of a knife getting pulled out of him.

He shuddered at the memory.

Fiddling with his phone, he texted Sammy out of laziness since he was only down in the archives and asked him if he'd heard anything new recently or something out of the ordinary. Anything with them written all over it.

Nada. Great.

As a last ditch effort, he called Cas. Angel mojo or not, he felt better when he could hear Cas back.

"Hello, Dean."

The snakes cut it out for a minute. "Hey, Cas. Anything new?"

"No, Dean. Though I do have something that we need to discuss. Is it alright if I come to the Bunker later?" He sounded weird, like he was in a tunnel or something.

"Yeah, Cas. That's fine. Sammy's gonna go get us grub then probably head out and go do some research at the library here, see if he can pull up anything weird," he said as he laid his chin down on the arm resting on the table.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Dean."

The line went dead and Dean tossed the phone so it clattered on the table.

"Let me guess, the angel hasn't heard anything either," came the Scottish accent behind one of the walls.

Dean hid the fact that Crowley's voice startled the crap out of him and glared at the doorway. "No."

"More's the pity." Crowley chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go find Sam." He got up and grabbed his beer and remembered his phone, just in case Cas called back.

"Good luck, I saw an archangel giving him googoo eyes over a book. Hope you don't see anything naughty." Crowley chuckled, walking to the kitchen.

Dean cursed. "Is nothing in this place sacred." He grabbed his jacket and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. He flipped his phone around and called Cas.

"This is Castiel." The angel stated, answering the phone.

"Cas, it's Dean. Listen. Change of plans. Your brother and my brother are apparently getting real fucking close down in the archives. You wanna get some grub with me while I wait it out and you can show me whatever it was you had?" he asked as he got into the Impala.

"That sounds reasonable." Cas nodded. "Shall we meet at the house in Lawrence?"

"Sure. I'll grab some burgers and we'll chow down. See you when I get there." He started the Impala and pulled away from the Bunker, locking in for the sort of long drive.

Cas was already there, opening the door for the other as Dean juggled a bag and drinks.

"Thanks, Cas," he said as he moved past him into the house. He'd bought the thing fully furnished so they didn't have to worry about it and was glad for it as he set the food on the kitchen table.

Cas hovered and waited, watching as Dean unpacked the food.

Dean got out burgers and fries and sat down, arching a brow at Cas. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all." The other moved and sat, reaching down to get his and take a bite.

Dean gave him a look that said he didn't quite believe him before he dug into his own grub. "So what did you need to show me?"

"It can wait till after food." Cas mumbled chewing. "You will need your energy."

Dean's interest peaked. "You find something?"

"Not a monster or anything but something I think will hold your attention." The other nodded.

"Yeah?" His enthusiasm faded a little, but if Cas thought it would be something for him, then he was willing to give it a go.

"Yes." Cas nodded. "I think you will like it."

That confused Dean even further. He had no fucking idea what Cas was talking about. "Okay."

They ate in relative silence before Cas cleaned up and led him down the hallway. "It's this way."

Dean wiped his hands and mouth before he followed after Cas. "So what is it?"

Cas pushed open one of the bedroom doors where he had been adding things to it to make it more 'homey'. He walked to the middle of the room and took off his trench coat and shifted. "Crowley gave me the idea."

He opened his pants shyly, forgetting about his belt then having to fumble with it.

Dean was confused as all hell when Cas started to undress. He saw the shy look on his face and watched him fumble. "Cas? What's going on?"

Cas got the pants open and slowly lifted his now untucked shirt. He showed off soft abs, a light happy trail and a patch of silky looking blue lace.

Dean's mouth went dry as he watched and tried to swallow. "Cas?" His voice was soft and unsure at what the angel was doing.

"Do you like them?" Cas mumbled, a flush going to his cheeks and he looked away.

Dean walked closer at the question and reached out slowly, finally getting it. His fingers slipped into the edge of the soft lace and tugged gently while he got Cas to look at him. "Yeah, I like 'em."

Cas nodded and smiled. "I'm glad."

Dean's cheeks were slightly flushed now that he was this close to Cas. "Why are you showing them to me, Cas?"

"Because I want to show you them more, and have you maybe… take them off." Cas was fumbling, he couldn't remember how Crowley had worded it. Crowley had said tone and wording was important but now he was floundering.

Dean's blush darkened across his cheeks. This had to be a dream. He didn't get nice things like this. He didn't get to have Cas without someone dying. He didn't get to have Cas come to him in fucking blue panties and ask him to take them off of him.

Instead of trying to figure out what alternate universe he'd fallen into, he just tilted Cas's face up to his and kissed him, not thinking too much or worrying about later. He'd figure it out eventually.

Cas gave a pleased noise and kissed back, hands coming up to grip Dean's shirt. This was going better than he thought.

Dean took his fingers out of the panties to push Cas's slacks down over his legs and work up from the bottom on the buttons of his shirt as he kissed him. He nibbled gently over Cas's bottom lip as he pulled the tie from around Cas's throat and tossed it onto the bed behind him.

Cas shivered and couldn't help the noises that slipped out. He didn't realize human touch could have been so stimulating. Crowley had taught him some things and now he was going to try them.

He pulled away and leaned into Dean's neck, trailing his teeth over the skin.

Dean was a little disappointed when Cas pulled away but made a noise in his throat when the angel used his teeth. His fingers kept working on the shirt until he could push it off of Cas's shoulders, fumbling with the buttons on the sleeves.

Cas reached up to tug on Dean's flannel. "Can this come off too?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. If you want it to."

Cas nodded and started working on the buttons on Dean and smiled as the skin was exposed.

Dean reached behind himself when Cas had the buttons open and pulled the flannel off. When he was bare to the waist, he reached up and touched Cas's face. "You sure about this, Cas?"

"I am." The angel nodded. "Do you want to?"

Dean rubbed his thumbs over Cas's cheekbones. "Yeah, I do. Panties or not. Preferably not," he said, aiming for some kind of humor. He was nervous because this was Cas and not just some random lay that didn't have consequences.

When he woke up in the morning, Cas was still going to be there and so was he.

"Then we should fix that." The shorter man smiled softly. "And quickly."

"Yeah. Yeah we should." Dean kissed him as his fingers trailed down over Cas's body between them and slipped his thumbs under the lace again, but this time he pushed them down over Cas's thighs to fall around his ankles while Dean's hands settled on his hips.

Cas shivered and leaned into the touch. "This feels nice."

Dean leaned their foreheads together and smiled slightly. "Hope so. Otherwise, I'm not doin' it right." His thumbs massaged slow circles into Cas's hipbones as he drew him closer. He needed his skin touching something and Cas's was right there for the asking.

Cas moved up and pressed flush up against the other, he felt the warmth and the soft thumping of Dean's heart.

Dean could have been completely content to just stay in that balance right like that for the rest of his life, but he figured Cas had had enough of doing nothing. He pulled his hands away from him briefly so he could kick off his boots and shed his jeans and boxer briefs before pulling him right back up against him.

Cas motioned to the bed. "I believe that is involved at some point?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Cas laid there, flushed and panting. Dean fell to his side and pulled him close. Castiel ignored the added heat to his already sweat slicked skin and tried to catch his breath. "I didn't realize it was like that."

He was in a state of awe, he could now understand why people equated coitus with heaven. In some parts it was very similar.

Dean had an octopus hold on him as he hummed in answer, nuzzling at Cas's shoulder as they both tried to cool down. "Yeah. It's pretty great. Highly recommend it. Preferably with me."

He grimaced against Cas's skin when he realized what he said, but he wasn't going to take it back. He'd waited long enough for this.

"I had planned on it." Cas nodded, not noticing or acknowledging the cringe. "I only have an interest in you."

Dean's belly fluttered. "Yeah?" he asked against him, not brave enough to pull back to look at him.

"Yes, I believe it's like Gabriel's attachment to Sam." Cas nodded.

Dean's eyes widened and he jerked back to look at Cas. "Wait. Really?"

"Is that not acceptable?" Cas asked nervously.

Dean didn't have words that were enough so he kissed Cas hard, hands buried in his hair. "Of course it is," he said against his mouth.

"I'm glad." Cas smiled and kissed back. This was becoming addictive to him.

Dean let himself smile back as he pulled Cas right up against him and buried his face in his shoulder. He nuzzled and kissed there as he held him. "Thanks, Cas."

"There is nothing to thank." Cas reached up and stroked through Dean's hair slowly.

Dean froze at the touch but then relaxed into it and let out a shuddering sigh. His hold on Cas grew tighter. "Yeah there is, but I don't think I can put it into words."

"That's alright." Cas smirked. "I'm an Angel of the Lord, I know."

They slowly drifted off to sleep like that, curled around each other and enjoying the comfort that came with two hearts in sync.


End file.
